Alfred Unik
Alfred Unik is a training mage that is ccurrently studying at Koma Inu's Magical Academy. His goal is to work hard in his studies and improve further in his skills so that one day he can join the very known guild, Koma Inu. Appearance Alfred is a boy of tall height and a fit build, as one of his extracurricular activities is swimming! He has deep red eyes and bright blonde hair. He is usually always sporting a bright smile as well as winking quite a lot. When at the academy, Alfred adorns a white, collared long sleeved undershirt, witch he usually rolls up to his elbows, and beige, sleeveless sweater along with a red tie. When at the pool, Alfred wears a red and black jammer along with black goggles. When getting out of the pool or relaxing, he usually wears a yellow hoodie along with his swim clothing. Personality Alfred is a dreamer and goal setter, as he always knows what he wants to do and works his hardest to get there. As such he is always seen doing his work in class to the best of his ability. He is very intelligent and scores high in his academics, but when it comes to unarmed combat, he doesn't fair to well. Alfred is kind and warm hearted to his classmates, always encouraging them to do better and be creative. Alfred is very smart when it comes to math and history as well as being able to catch on quickly to different activities. This lead him to want to learn Archive as his main magic, as a means to get work done and store notes and history. History Alfred comes from a single parent family that was very involved in academics and swimming. His mother, the only person he lived with, was very encouraging, but wanted better for her son. So as such he proposed that he join a school for magic to learn to be in a guild. Alfred was reluctant at first, but ended up agreeing and joined K.I.M.A. Magic and Abilities Archive- Archive is a Magic that allows the Alfred to convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling him to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the Alfred may or may not be aware of himself. The concept behind Archive Magic came about just recently, contributing to its rarity. *'Force Blast ': Alfred can manifest his Archive Magic in a form of Magical screens and forcefully explode them in front of his target causing similar damage of a blast. It is sufficient enough to throw away his target into the air. *'Force Shield' : Alfred creates a shield from screens of Archive Magic. It is, however, unknown to what degree they can stand up to assaults'.' *'Telepathy '(念話 Terepashī): With this Magic, Alfred Is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. A strong Mage can use this Magic with mass people. *'Information Transfer': Alfred transfers information into another person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconaissance missions, since the he can send information regarding miscellaneous data (such as the nearby surroundings, for instance) to his comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real time; with this, he can help his allies navigate where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that Alfred can transfer also includes the knowledge on how to perform powerful spells and enchantments such as Urano Metria. Archive Eye- This Magic is a subspecies magic of Archive.With this Magic, Alfred can see and pinpoint weak spots on a person's body and use that to his advantage. Unfortunately, he can't do all the other things like information transfer and telepathy that Archive has to offer. Class Schedule Mandatory Subjects Mandatory classes are obligatory for all students regardless what department they're majoring in, no exceptions allowed. The founders state that these classes are the most important ones as they are the basics and bases for any other. *'Lacrima usages, understanding and development': This class is a hands on learning style class that focuses on the use of lacrima, a magic crystalline substance, and it's uses in everyday life and battle. Students will get the chance to handle a variety of lacrima styles, from communication lacrima to magically charged lacrima. Student will be given a final project where they must develop a way to utilize lacrima with their own magic, and give a presentation on how they would use that in combat. All activities will be performed in a safe environment with proper supervision. *'Hand to Hand Combat': The Hand to Hand Combat class consists of three parts, offense, defense and strategy. The offense consists of simply learning how to punch and different ways of attacking and also how to improve your offense in general. Defense includes how to block your opponents attacks, dodge them and even how to counter them. Expect to get hit in this course. The strategy portion of the course consists of many different ways on how to win a hand to hand fight such as learning your opponents weaknesses and exploiting them. Students are expected to have a fun time during this course and to participate as much as they can. The teacher will be separating the students into different groups based on initial strength in order to prevent anyone from getting seriously injured. Depending on how a student performs throughout the year, students will be able to move up and down in groups. Monday-Thursday will be training and Friday's will be scrimmaging days. *'Physical Training': The Physical Training course at K.I.M.A. teaches the students how to become more fit and prepared for battle (if need be). Physical training consists of many aerobic exercises and weight training, in order to become stronger. There are a wide array of different physical activities that you are able to partake in such as rock climbing, weight lifting and simple sports that will do throughout the year in KIMA. We hope here at KIMA that each student does their best in class but also has fun. *'Caster Magic': The Caster Magic class at K.I.M.A. teaches the students the basic principles of one of the huge branches of magic, Caster Magic. During this class, students will learn how to recognize a caster magic and how to nullify or counter it on their own. They will learn how to expell ethernano throughout their bodies in order to create auras and how to properly utilize this fighting style. *'Holder Magic': The Holder Magic class at K.I.M.A. teaches the students the basic principles of one of the huge branches of magic, Holder Magic. During this class, students will learn how to recognize a holder magic and how to nullify or counter it on their own. They will learn how to chanell ethernano through various objects and bodies in order to amplify the already existing power within and how to properly utilize this fighting style. Elective Subjects Elective classes aren't obligatory to all students, but everyone is free to attend them if they want to. However, students are limited to five elective classes, as having more would highly affect student's schedule and free time and would also be too exhausting. *'Magical Artifacts': Even though seemingly boring, this theoretical subject may come in handy when encountering different magical objects, varying from lacrimas, celestial spirit gate keys to magical cards. Upon completing this class, you will be able to tell the real artifacts from fake ones within milliseconds, thus securing yourselves from any possible outcomes.This class is stationed at the Magical Knowledge Department. *'Combat Tactics': Although called "tactics" this class focuses on both tactical approaches to battle, as well as strategical. Here students will learn basic maneuvers and plans, both in direct styles of fighting and responsive styles, to achieve the greatest overall result during a battle. The first half of the class will focus on individual operations, while the second half will focus on team operations. Students should leave this class with a greater understanding of battle strategies and means to outwit their opponent. This class is stationed at the Magical Knowledge Department. *'History of Magic': This class offers students to learn about the history of Magic! Ranging from learning about the origin of Magic itself and learning about important people that contributed to the magic world in history. This class is for students who are interested in learning about where their magic came from and how it was created, along with other interesting studies. This class is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. *'Geography': This class offers students an opportunity to study and get to know the regions all over Fiore. In this class students will be able to learn how to make their own maps, evaluate optimal routes while traveling and such. It is very helpful and is considered to be one of the more useful classes taught at K.I.M.A. It is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. *'Magical Creatures': This class offers students the chance to learn about a variety of magical beings and creatures that can range from an elemental Phoenix to frogs that can tell the future! In this class students will be able to learn where a creature's habitat is, how to go about dealing with them, weaknesses, strengths and more! This class is for students who love learning about animals and other beings that they may come across in their future magic careers! This class is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. *'Philosophy and Morals': The ideas of right and wrong have plagued humanity since its birth, within this class we will explore and discuss those ideas as well as the morality of human beings. Trivia *Alfred's appearance is based off of Nagisa Hazuki from Free.